


Стихотворные переводы - 2

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Series: Переводы стихов [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: 'When You Are Old' by William Butler YeatsSonnet 20 by William Shakespeare'The Lion' by Ogden Nash'Sonnet on hearing the Dies Irae sung in the Sistine Chapel' by Oscar Wilde'Night and day' by Cole PorterSonnet 87 by William ShakespeareSonnet 97 by William Shakespeare'Remember' by Christina Rossetti"Среди миров", Иннокентий Анненский'Damon and Pythias' by P. G. Wodehouse





	1. 'When You Are Old' by William Butler Yeats

When you are old and grey and full of sleep,  
And nodding by the fire, take down this book,  
And slowly read, and dream of the soft look  
Your eyes had once, and of their shadows deep;

How many loved your moments of glad grace,  
And loved your beauty with love false or true,  
But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,  
And loved the sorrows of your changing face;

And bending down beside the glowing bars,  
Murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled  
And paced upon the mountains overhead  
And hid his face amid a crowd of stars.

<<<>>>

Старухой дряхлой, сонной и седой  
Ты сгорбишься над книгой у огня  
И будешь грезить, голову клоня,  
О днях, когда была ты молодой,

Когда блистала в утреннем венце,  
И все твою любили красоту,  
Но лишь один любил твою мечту  
И тени на изменчивом лице.

К огню приблизив ноющую кость,  
"Любовь прошла", - с досадой бросишь ты.  
По кромке гор, за горизонт мечты  
Прошла и растворилась среди звёзд.


	2. Sonnet 20 by William Shakespeare

A woman's face with Nature's own hand painted  
Hast thou, the master-mistress of my passion;  
A woman's gentle heart, but not acquainted  
With shifting change, as is false women's fashion;

An eye more bright than theirs, less false in rolling,  
Gilding the object whereupon it gazeth;  
A man in hue, all 'hues' in his controlling,  
Much steals men's eyes and women's souls amazeth.

And for a woman wert thou first created;  
Till Nature, as she wrought thee, fell a-doting,  
And by addition me of thee defeated,  
By adding one thing to my purpose nothing.

But since she prick'd thee out for women's pleasure,  
Mine be thy love and thy love's use their treasure.

<<<>>>

Моей любви владычица-владыка,  
Твой нежный лик по-женски безупречен,  
А сердце мягкостью достойно лика,  
Но ты коварством женским не отмечен.

Твой взор сияет ярче женских глазок  
И озаряет всё, куда ни глянешь.  
Муж над мужами, жёнами обласкан,  
Ты и мужчин чаруешь и пленяешь.

Быть женщиной тебе предназначалось,  
Но страстью обуянная Природа  
Жестоко надо мною посмеялась,  
Снабдив тебя для продолженья рода.

Раз ты для женской оснащён услады,  
Дай мне любовь, а им - её отрады.


	3. 'The Lion' by Ogden Nash

Oh, weep for Mr. and Mrs. Bryan!  
He was eaten by a lion;  
Following which, the lion's lioness  
Up and swallowed Bryan's Bryaness.

<<<>>>

К чете пришло несчастье в дом!  
Был мистер Брайан сожран львом;  
А сразу следом львова львица  
Сожрала миссис Брайаницу.

_Второй вариант:_

Ах, к Брайанам пришло несчастье в дом!  
Был бедный мистер Брайан сожран львом;  
А сразу следом миссис львова львица  
Сожрала брайанову Брайаницу.

_Третий, с приветом Маршаку:_

Тилибом-тилибом!  
Мистер Брайан сожран львом!  
И сожрала львова львица  
Брайанову Брайаницу!

_И четвёртый))_

Мистер Брайан сожран львом.  
Что произошло потом?  
Проглотила львова львица  
Брайанову Брайаницу.


	4. 'Sonnet on hearing the Dies Irae sung in the Sistine Chapel' by Oscar Wilde

**Sonnet on hearing the Dies Irae sung in the Sistine Chapel**

NAY, Lord, not thus! white lilies in the spring,  
Sad olive-groves, or silver-breasted dove,  
Teach me more clearly of Thy life and love  
Than terrors of red flame and thundering.

The empurpled vines dear memories of Thee bring:  
A bird at evening flying to its nest,  
Tells me of One who had no place of rest:  
I think it is of Thee the sparrows sing.

Come rather on some autumn afternoon,  
When red and brown are burnished on the leaves,  
And the fields echo to the gleaner’s song,

Come when the splendid fulness of the moon  
Looks down upon the rows of golden sheaves,  
And reap Thy harvest: we have waited long.

**Mozart - Requiem - Dies irae**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKJur8wpfYM

**Сонет на прослушивание Dies Irae в Сикстинской капелле**

Не так, Господь! Олив зелёный кров,  
Голубка в небе, белизна лилей  
Яснее скажут о любви твоей,  
Чем ужасы пожаров и громов.

Лоза на склоне скажет о Тебе,  
И птицы в гнёздах пропоют окрест  
О Том, кто нёс без отдыха свой крест,  
И то же прощебечет воробей.

Приди осенним днём, когда цветна  
От красных и коричневых листов  
Земля, и песня носится, звеня,

Приди, когда широкая луна  
Глядит на гряды золотых снопов,  
Пожни плоды: мы долго ждали дня.


	5. 'Night and day' by Cole Porter

Like the beat beat beat of the tom-tom  
When the jungle shadows fall  
Like the tick tick tock of the stately clock  
As it stands against the wall

Like the drip drip drip of the raindrops  
When the summer shower is through  
So a voice within me keeps repeating  
You, you, you

Night and day, you are the one  
Only you beneath the moon or under the sun  
Whether near to me, or far  
It's no matter darling where you are  
I think of you  
Day and night, night and day, why is it so

That this longing for you follows wherever I go  
In the roaring traffic's boom  
In the silence of my lonely room  
I think of you  
Day and night, night and day

Under the hide of me  
There's an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me  
And this torment won't be through  
Until you let me spend my life making love to you  
Day and night, night and day

<<<>>>

Словно бум-бум-бум барабана  
В гуще джунглей там, где тень,  
Словно тик-тик-так от часов, что так  
Важно смотрятся у стен.

Словно кап-кап-кап звонких капель,  
Что разбрызгал дождь на листы,  
Так внутри меня звучит всё время:  
ТЫ, ТЫ, ТЫ.

День и ночь - только лишь ты,  
Только ты под светом солнца или луны.  
Близко ты или вдали,  
О тебе лишь мысли все мои  
Везде, всегда,  
Ночь и день, день и ночь.

Вот почему  
Эта жажда всюду, всюду, куда ни пойду:  
В пробке шумной, как прибой,  
В одинокой комнате пустой,  
Везде, всегда,  
День и ночь, ночь и день.

А у меня внутри  
Что-то тоскует, жаждет, страждет, плачет, болит, горит.  
Эту муку не избыть  
До тех пор, пока не дашь мне тебя любить  
Ночь и день, день и ночь.


	6. Sonnet 87 by William Shakespeare

Farewell, thou art too dear for my possessing,  
And like enough thou know’st thy estimate.  
The charter of thy worth gives thee releasing;  
My bonds in thee are all determinate.

For how do I hold thee but by thy granting,  
And for that riches where is my deserving?  
The cause of this fair gift in me is wanting,  
And so my patent back again is swerving.

Thyself thou gav’st, thy own worth then not knowing,  
Or me, to whom thou gav’st it, else mistaking;  
So thy great gift, upon misprision growing,  
Comes home again, on better judgment making.

Thus have I had thee as a dream doth flatter:  
In sleep a king, but waking no such matter.

<<<>>>

Прощай. Прощай. Ты слишком драгоценен.  
И сам об этом, несомненно, знаешь.  
А я ― увы ― тебе не равноценен,  
И ты меня по праву покидаешь.

Я не могу владеть тобой иначе,  
Как только с твоего благоволенья.  
Но кто я, чтобы требовать удачи?  
И чем я заслужил вознагражденье?

Даря себя, ты не заметил сразу,  
Что стоимостью я тебе не равен,  
И вот ты поступаешь, как обязан,  
И отторгаешь на владенье право.

Ты был моим ― но мир перевернулся.  
Во сне я был король ― и вот ― проснулся.


	7. Sonnet 97 by William Shakespeare

How like a winter hath my absence been  
From thee, the pleasure of the fleeting year!  
What freezings have I felt, what dark days seen!  
What old December's bareness everywhere!  
And yet this time removed was summer's time,  
The teeming autumn big with rich increase,  
Bearing the wanton burden of the prime,  
Like widowed wombs after their lords' decease:  
Yet this abundant issue seemed to me  
But hope of orphans, and unfathered fruit,  
For summer and his pleasures wait on thee,  
And thou away, the very birds are mute.

Or if they sing, 'tis with so dull a cheer,  
That leaves look pale, dreading the winter's near.

<<<>>>

Разлука ― как зима, и быть бедней  
На радости не может жизнь моя.  
О, сколько ледяных и тёмных дней  
Я замерзал в пустыне декабря.  
А было лето. И в свои права   
Вступала осень, и несла приплод,  
Весной зачатый, точно как вдова  
Во чреве носит будущих сирот.  
И все её обильные плоды,  
Казалось мне, одни печали ждут.  
Одна у лета радость ― это ты,  
А без тебя и птицы не поют.

А пели бы ― бледнели бы холмы,  
Услышав в этом плаче вой зимы.


	8. 'Remember' by Christina Rossetti

Remember me when I am gone away,  
Gone far away into the silent land;  
When you can no more hold me by the hand,  
Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.  
Remember me when no more day by day  
You tell me of our future that you plann'd:  
Only remember me; you understand  
It will be late to counsel then or pray.  
Yet if you should forget me for a while  
And afterwards remember, do not grieve:  
For if the darkness and corruption leave  
A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,  
Better by far you should forget and smile  
Than that you should remember and be sad.

<<<>>>

Когда уйду я, помни обо мне,  
Когда шагну в безмолвную страну,  
Когда я из объятий ускользну,  
Противиться не в силах тишине,  
Ты больше не расскажешь, как светло  
Нам будет, не опишешь милый рай,  
Всего лишь помни и не забывай,  
Для остального время истекло.  
Но если ты меня забудешь вдруг,  
То не грусти, когда припомнишь вновь,  
Ведь если мраку не избыть любовь,  
И если тленью мысли не избыть,  
Забудь и улыбайся, милый друг,  
Так лучше, чем грустить, но не забыть.


	9. "Среди миров", Иннокентий Анненский

_Иннокентий Анненский_

**Среди миров**

Среди миров, в мерцании светил  
Одной Звезды я повторяю имя…  
Не потому, чтоб я Её любил,  
А потому, что я томлюсь с другими.

И если мне сомненье тяжело,  
Я у Неё одной ищу ответа,  
Не потому, что от Неё светло,  
А потому, что с Ней не надо света.

**Among the worlds**

Among the worlds, inside the twinkling blur  
There is the Star whose name I am repeating…  
Not since She is the one whom I adore,  
But since the rest are not whom I am seeking.

And if my doubt becomes too hard to fight,  
She’s one whose answer I have always heeded.   
Not since She’s one who is the source of light,  
But since She’s one with whom no light is needed.

 

_За помощь с английским спасибо sige_vic и моим старшим детям._


	10. 'Damon and Pythias' by P. G. Wodehouse

_A Romance_

Since Earth was first created,  
Since Time began to fly,  
No friends were e'er so mated,  
So firm as JONES and I.  
Since primal Man was fashioned  
To people ice and stones,  
No pair, I ween, had ever been  
Such chums as I and JONES.

In fair and foulest weather,  
Beginning when but boys,  
We faced our woes together,  
We shared each other's joys.  
Together, sad or merry,  
We acted hand in glove,  
Until—'twas careless, very—  
I chanced to fall in love.

The lady's points to touch on,  
Her name was JULIA WHITE,  
Her lineage high, her scutcheon  
Untarnished; manners, bright;  
Complexion, soft and creamy;  
Her hair, of golden hue;  
Her eyes, in aspect, dreamy,  
In colour, greyish blue.

For her I sighed, I panted;  
I saw her in my dreams;  
I vowed, protested, ranted;  
I sent her chocolate creams.  
Until me thought one morning  
I seemed to hear a voice,  
A still, small voice of warning.  
"Does JONES approve your choice?"

To JONES of my affection  
I spoke that very night.  
If he had no objection,  
I said I'd wed Miss WHITE.  
I asked him for his blessing,  
But, turning rather blue,  
He said: "It's most distressing,  
But I adore her, too."

"Then, JONES," I answered, sobbing,  
"My wooing's at an end,  
I couldn't think of robbing  
My best, my only friend.  
The notion makes me furious—  
I'd much prefer to die."  
"Perhaps you'll think it curious,"  
Said JONES, "but so should I."

Nor he nor I would falter  
In our resolve one jot.  
I bade him seek the altar,  
He vowed that he would not.  
"She's yours, old fellow. Make her  
As happy as you can."  
"Not so," said I, "you take her—  
You are the lucky man."

At length—the situation  
Had lasted now a year—  
I had an inspiration,  
Which seemed to make things clear.  
"Supposing," I suggested,  
"We ask Miss WHITE to choose?  
I should be interested  
To hear her private views.

"Perhaps she has a preference—  
I own it sounds absurd—  
But I submit, with deference,  
That she might well be heard.  
In clear, commercial diction  
The case in point we'll state,  
Disclose the cause of friction,  
And leave the rest to Fate."

We did, and on the morrow  
The postman brought us news.  
Miss WHITE expressed her sorrow  
At having to refuse.  
Of all her many reasons  
This seemed to me the pith:  
Six months before (or rather more)  
She'd married Mr. SMITH.

 

<<<>>>

 

От сотворенья суши,  
С начала Бытия  
Земля не знала лучших  
Друзей, чем Джонс и я.  
От первобытной пущи,  
Где дикий предок мёрз,  
Никто не видел лучших  
Друзей, чем я и Джонс.

В погоду и в ненастье  
С детсадовской скамьи  
Делили мы и счастье,  
И горести свои.  
И в радости и в горе  
Всегда рука в руке…  
Но рухнул я, как в море,  
В любовное пике.

Скажу без многословья,  
Что я в мисс Уайт нашёл:  
С гербом и родословной  
Всё очень хорошо,  
Не подкачала кожа,  
Манеры ― высший класс,  
И волосы ― те тоже  
Не хуже серых глаз.

Вздыхал я и томился  
На тот и этот лад:  
То сон о ней мне снился,  
То слал ей шоколад,  
Пока меня под утро  
Не посетил вопрос:  
«Всё это очень круто,  
Но что же скажет Джонс?»

Я той же самой ночью  
Всё выложил ему:  
Что если он не прочь, то  
Возьму себе жену.  
Я ждал благословенья,  
Но, побледнев, как лён,  
Он прошептал в волненьи:  
«Я сам в неё влюблён!»

И я сказал, рыдая:  
«От Джули откажусь,  
Но друга никогда я  
Обидеть не решусь.  
Нет. Ни за что на свете,  
Уж лучше вечный мрак!»  
И эхом Джонс ответил:  
«Я сам считаю так!

Дружище, жертвы этой  
От вас я не приму.  
Прекрасная Джульетта  
Нужна вам самому.  
Спасибо за участье,  
И распишитесь с ней,  
Вы заслужили счастье!»  
«А вы ― ещё сильней!»

Почти обезголосев,  
Мы спорили весь год,  
Как вдруг нашёлся способ  
Продвинуться вперёд.  
«А что если… положим…  
Я тут подумал вдруг…  
Мисс Уайт мы спросим тоже?  
Что скажете, мой друг?»

«Представить это сложно,  
Но почему бы нет?  
У мисс, вполне возможно,  
Есть свой приоритет.  
Изложим ей проблему  
Без всяких экивок,  
С подробностями всеми,  
И пусть решает рок».

Мы так и поступили,  
И вот пришёл ответ.  
Всё вежливо и мило,  
Но суть ответа: нет.  
Из всех её резонов  
Я вот что взял на вид:  
Полгода уж  
Она, как муж,  
Зовётся миссис Смит.


End file.
